Histry Lessn
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: SDAKA 5: Some times to undrstnd the presnt, the answrs are in the past. Gary is abot to lern this the hard way...
1. Chapter 1

Gary's POV:

It was weird enough that Jim wasn't in class today, & that we had a sub. It was even weirder that Tori, Kelly, & I were actually wining the basketball game, 9 – 2. Tori was even able to pass the ball to where she wanted it to go!

An amazing feat, especially since she's never been very good at gym class…

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked her. Earlier, when she ran after the ball, it hit the wall then bounced forward & hit her on the head. According to Rachel, it was a Classic Tori Moment.

I don't care if Rachel is the principal's daughter. Nobody should be talked to like that…

"I'm fine." she said, & we both got back in the game.

A little while later, I felt my phone start to buzz in my pocket. I quickly moved to the side & checked it. I forced myself not to react to it.

"SOS – XANA." I whispered to Kelly as she bounced the ball to me.

"Make sure to get the ball to me. I have a plan." she said as she bounced the ball back & the game began. I saw her whisper something to Tori as she ran past, probably telling her the news. I stalled for time until Kelly was completely open.

As soon as she got the ball, she threw it right over the basket towards the other side of the gym. I smiled, realizing what she was up to. While Rachel & her team went to get it, we all snuck out of the gym.

"I've always wanted to do that." Kelly said as we ran for the sewer entrance.

* * *

Kelly's POV:

"Where is everybody?" I asked once Tori & I landed in the Arctic Region. This was better than gym class any day!

"Alita, Ulrick, & Od are waiting for you, if take that path to your left you should see them. Yumi stayed back to figure out what XANA is planning." Jeremy said.

"What about Gary?" Tori asked.

"What?" Jeremy seemed to be panicking. It's never good when the person at the controls starts to panic. "You mean he's not there with you?"

"Check the scanner room, Jeremy, maybe he's waiting in his scanner." Ms. Stones said as she & the others walked over. We waited to see what Jeremy had to say.

"He's not there." Jeremy said. "But the scanner program definitely shows him getting sent…somewhere…"

"Hey Einstein, do you think this might be XANA's attack?" Od asked.

"Probably."

"Then our best chance of finding Gary is to take care of the Tower." Ulrick said.

"Right. I'll tell Yumi to let her know. I'll try to figure out where XANA sent Gary."

* * *

**This is an idea I've been playing with for a while, so I'm really excited to finally write it out! I really hope you guys like this one!**

**Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gary's POV:

I knew something was wrong the instant I landed on Lyoko.

The first thing was that Kelly & Tori weren't around to see my almost perfect landing. Although, I'm actually sort of glad that nobody saw me run into a tree as I tried to keep my balance. The other thing was that I was able to see the school a little ways away.

I wasn't so sure I was in Lyoko at all…

"Jeremy?" I called. "Can you hear me?" I spoke as loud as I felt I cold with out the other students hearing me. For what ever reason, instead of being in class, they were hanging out like it was the weekend. Most seemed to be heading for the gym, so I followed them to maybe figure out what was happening to me.

"Good afternoon everyone! Kadic Academy is very prod to welcome you all today for this grand skate board championship…" Jim kept talking, but I tuned him out as I noticed a couple of kids sitting near Jim. I was able to clearly tell that one of them was Ulrick, but he looked like he was my age!

I glanced back up at Jim as he blew his whistle. "All right, into the pipe, all of ya!"

I quickly fond a spot on the bleachers to watch the competition. I couldn't help but wonder who Ulrick was talking to, but apparently he was very good at skate boarding…Maybe it's Od?

"There you go! The perfect combination of exceptional skills & incredible elegance!" he said. Yep, it was definitely Od as a teen. "In a word, classy."

"Hey Od, great run out there." I didn't recognize the girl who came over.

"S-S-Sam?" Od asked as he fell off his board. "How are you?"

"Not bad."

"Now _that_ was real class." Ulrick said.

* * *

Tori's POV:

"There are several Krabs coming up on your right." Jeremy said.

"Great! It was getting a little too easy." Od said. We all got ready to fight…only to have the Krabs walk past us & start attacking the tower.

"Um…is that normal?" I asked.

"Probably about as normal as the tower itself." Kelly said. "Aren't they supposed to be red, not green?"

"Jeremy, are you sure that you sent us to the right tower?" Ms. Stones asked.

"That's what the scan picked up." he said. "But if XANA wants to destroy it, then it might be in our best interest to keep it safe."

Looks like we'll be fighting after all…

* * *

**There's just a quick little thing I forgot to point out in the last chapter. This story might be a little bit shorter than the others in the series, because this story is mostly helping me fill up some holes that I've been meaning to fill, as well as dig some new ones. But of course, that doesn't mean I'm anywhere close to being done with this story. I'm just getting started!**

**Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gary's POV:

I was just about to try to talk to Ulrick & Od when I herd somebody talking behind me.

"They don't know that you're here." I turned around to see that Jim was standing behind me. But…Jim was still on stage, judging the competition. Jim kept talking as I tried to figure out what was happening.

"They don't know that I'm here, ether." Jim said.

"Where exactly is _here_?" I asked.

"Something important is about to happen." Jim said, which didn't answer my question at all. "We don't want to miss it."

* * *

I blinked. Just a few seconds ago, Jim & I were at Kadic Academy. Now we were suddenly in Sector 5…somewhere…

I looked at the area below us, & saw what might have been Dad & Ms. Stones when they were my age.

"The key! It's over there!" Ms. Stones said, pointing.

"I'm on it." Dad called, as he ran off.

"No, wait!"

A wall appeared in front of my dad, blocking him. I noticed some creepers starting to come out of the floor the same time Ms. Stones did. I turned to Jim, who was also watching what was happening.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked.

"It's history." Jim said. "You can learn a lot from history."

I watched my dad fight. He seemed pretty sure of himself, so I guess I didn't have his confidence on Lyoko. After all, he hadn't fought on Lyoko long before…

I turned to Jim. "Is…is this my dad's first trip to Lyoko?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer. "Is this the day when XANA takes over my father's body?"

Jim didn't answer, so I turned back to what was happening below us. Ms. Stones tripped some kind of lever.

"It's ok, Willem! Come over here!" Ms. Stones called.

"Wait…just one or two more, ok? This is too cool…" Dad called.

I watched as a wall began to rise between Ms. Stones & my dad. Jeremy suddenly started talking. I tuned him & Ms. Stones out, & watched my father.

"Is this it?" I asked Jim. "Is this…when it happens?"

Dad ended up answering me. "Hey, Jeremy? There's this really weird creature that just showed up…"

* * *

**Sorry that this took so long to get posted! I wanted to make sure that I had all my facts correct. After all, if Gary's witnessing "history," it should be "historically accurate" if you know what I mean…**

**Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's POV:

"Jeremy, are you sure that this was where you saw Gary?" Yumi asked. Apparently, Gary had finally showed up on Jeremy's screen, so Yumi, Kelly, & I went to Sector 5 to check it out.

"Of course I'm sure. He's standing just a little bit ahead of you guys." Jeremy said.

I looked ahead. There was no sign of Gary anywhere.

"Can you guide us? You must be seeing something that we can't see." Yumi asked.

"Ok. Walk in a straight line & you'll be right on top of him."

We walked right up to the edge of the platform. "Do you think he's below us?" I asked.

"There _isn't _anything below us." Yumi said. "Jeremy, is he any closer to us?"

"Yes, but you still need to take a few more steps." Jeremy called.

"Um…that's kinda not possible." Kelly said. "You don't suppose this might be a trap? Maybe XANA's bugged the system somehow?"

"He couldn't have." Jeremy answered. "The only active tower we know of is the green one."

"So…what do we do now?" I asked.

"Gary's on the move, guys." Jeremy said. "I'm not really sure how, but…it looks like he's headed for the Core of Lyoko."

"Well, I guess we don't have any time to lose." Yumi said as she began to lead us to the Core.

* * *

Gary's POV:

"Nothing can stop them anymore." Jeremy said. I think he forgot that everybody had been sent back to the lab, since he was still talking through the mike…

"They're going to destroy the sphere!" Ms. Stones said.

I watched as my father floated toward Lyoko's Core. I wished that I was able to stop him, but since nobody was able to see me except for Jim, I don't think I could've done anything any way…

These next few seconds felt longer then they actually were. Lyoko began to disappear, & all that was left was Jim holding onto my arm.

"Um…not to sound ungrateful, but why aren't we falling into the Digital Sea?" I asked.

"We're not really here." Jim said. "After everything you just saw, that's your question?"

"Well, I know this isn't the end of Lyoko." I said. "Jeremy & Ms. Stones rebuild it, & eventually they all free my father & bring him back home." I turned to Jim. "I don't have to watch all of that happen, do I?"

"No." Jim said. "There is something else you have to see, though. Are you ready?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure." I said. "But I don't really get a choice, do I?"

* * *

**I just want to remind you guys of the special Q&A chapter! Leave your questions for me, about anything & everything, & I'll answer them in a special chapter at the end!**

**Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Gary's POV:

We arrived in a very familiar area. We were in the hall outside of my father's study.

"Where…_When _are we?" I asked. Jim's response was to guide me into my father's study. We stood behind my father as he worked on his computer. Suddenly, the screen went dark. Words began to appear on the screen.

_Have you given my offer any thought?_

I watched as my dad typed a response. _Haven't you learned your lesson from last time? When the Warriors find out about you, they'll shut you down, just like before._

"Is he talking to XANA?" I whispered to Jim, who nodded.

_Don't you realize what I'm offering? _XANA wrote. _This is a chance to do the research you want to do. I can create the money & resources necessary for everything you need…because I want the same research done. I want answers to the same questions._

Dad seemed to pause, as if he couldn't quite understand what XANA meant. Finally, he typed a response. _There's no way I'll ever work for you again. You won't get away with whatever you're planning._

XANA wrote back almost instantly. _Don't you want to change the world? Make it a better place for your wife...& your son?_

That seemed to shock Dad. He picked up a picture that he kept near his desk, the one that had all of us in it. It was taken a little before Mom left us…not that I remember her much…

_These are your ideas, after all. We have the same ideas, so it shold only be natural that we work together to make this world a better place…for those we love._

Dad put the picture down. He typed his response. _OK._

"No!" I yelled as one of XANA's specters took control of my dad's body.

"He can't hear you." Jim said, for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"I don't care! People in horror films can't hear you, but you still yell at them!" I said. "Please tell me that this is the end of this wonderful little tor."

Jim said nothing, but I started to feel as if I was getting sent home from Lyoko. I hoped that this meant I was finally able to go home…

* * *

Jeremy's POV:

"Guys, did somebody just lose all their life points? I have an active scanner on this end…" I said.

"Not with any of us. Believe it or not, Od has managed to survive this entre time." Ulrick said.

"Hey, I resent that!" Od said. "I mange to survive…most of the time…"

"I need to check this out, so you'll have to mange on your own for a minute." I said, cutting off whatever good natured argument Od & Ulrick were about to have.

"Be careful, Jeremy." Alita said.

I headed down to the scanner room, bracing myself for whatever I might find. I took a deep breath as the doors opened…

Gary was lying in the scanners, out cold. Hopefully, he had come home safe & sound.

This had been one of the weirdest days of my life…

* * *

**Just one more chapter before the special Q&A chapter, so make sure to send in your questions in your review!**

**Please review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gary's POV:

"…After that, I woke up to find myself in the scanner." I said. We were all sitting around the computer lab, & I had just finished explaining to everybody what had happened to me.

"Wow…" Tori said. "This is all pretty incredible, but to actually be able to go back in time? That's…amazing…"

"Unless Gary didn't actually go back in time." Ulrick said. "It might be one of XANA's tricks for all we know. He might be trying to throw us off guard. Distract us from what he's really planning."

"It's possible." Ms. Stones said. "But what about the green tower? If XANA had activated it, it would have been red."

"Maybe Jim's not all that innocent in this." Yumi said. "You don't think Jim might know about Lyoko?"

"Impossible." Jeremy said. "Every time Jim fond out about Lyoko, we launched a return trip. There's no way he would possibly know anything."

"Jim? Please!" Od said. "We all know Jim's not smart enough to run a supercomputer, unless it's one of those things he'd rather not talk about."

"We know that XANA can make specters to look like anybody he wants." Kelly said. "Maybe Jim wasn't there at all. Maybe XANA was the one showing you everything."

"Why would XANA be interested in me?" I asked.

"Maybe because you're one of us now?" Od said. "XANA's not exactly our biggest fan…"

"That might be true, but we shouldn't cont Jim out as a suspect. Especially since the tower was green. That only happens when an active tower is being used by the supercomputer itself." Jeremy said. "The question is, if Jim really does know about Lyoko…Is he on our side, or is he working with XANA?"

"Wow…a lot of questions that we can't answer. It's just like old times." Od said.

* * *

Jim's POV:

I stepped out of the scanner. The Lyoko Warriors should have left by now…

"You're late." a voce said. I turned to see my old friend waiting for me.

"I wanted to make sure I didn't come back while the Warriors were still in the factory." I said.

"You didn't have to make that little side trip to make sure of that."

"I wanted to see if there were any changes." I said, not bothering to ask how she knew where I went. I already knew the answer.

"Well?" she asked. "Were there any changes?"

"No."

* * *

**Once again, Fate has decided to give me a bunch of things I have to do & not enough time to do them in…**

**The next chapter is the Q&A chapter! Since I haven't gotten a lot of questions, make sure to leave them in your reviews!!! You have until May 15th**** to send them to me!!!**

**Please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

You would really think that I would learn to keep a deadline, especially one that I set of myself, wouldn't you? Well…I guess I can't…

Ok, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here are the answers to your questions!

* * *

**(Reference to Ch. 5)…why would XANA imply he loved someone? Seems very strange and somewhat uncharacteristic of a computer program.**

I think XANA was trying to tempt Willem by using something he knew Willem would care a lot about – his family. XANA was trying to show him that because they were so "similar" to each other, it was only natural that they worked together. We all know that XANA's not somebody who can be trusted…but what would you do in that situation, especially if XANA knew about your family & loved ones?

**If you cold rid the world of one thing, what would it be?**

If it were possible, I'd like to get rid of prejudice & discrimination. I wish people cold just look at each other & just see other people, not other stereotypes.

Since I can't change what's in people's heads…I'd probably just get rid of some of the "shows" that are on Carton Network these days. They're starting to bring some good shows back, but they still seem to buy quite a bit of shows that just aren't that well made. Besides, when I would be done with that clean up, there would be plenty of time slots for Code Lyoko!

**Who's your fav. CL character?**

Honestly, I don't think I could pick just one. What I love about these characters is that I can find a little piece of myself in them (or, at least, a little piece of the Mary Sue version of myself that I often dream about but will never write a story about).

* * *

I guess that's it for now! Just a few quick notes I want to add before wrapping up this story:

First, if you don't have an account here but still want to ask me questions (you can post reviews without being a member, but here's another option.), you can now post them to my form spring me account that is on my profile (you don't have to be a member of that site, ether). You can also get answers to your questions faster, & they might just show up at the end of a story!

Second, I have been working on something that I (personally) think will be really cool! I hope to start posting very soon, so stay tuned…

Thanks for reading, & as always, please review!


End file.
